The proposal
by ByakuyaKLover
Summary: Rukia had to disappear from the city by family circumstances. When she thinks the problems are not going to end, Ichigo comes with a proposal that leaves her breathless. "I want to have you, across the width of the word." He replied.
1. Introduction

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: For** **now no.** **It is containing OoC.**

* * *

A small woman and fragile in appearance, walking the streets that she seems completely cold and empty.

Unwittingly, she was already at the door of the room of a cheap hotel, which consists of a room, a bathroom and a small living room. Now were only she and her older sister as always, at least be together, was her only family.

She did not take a taxi, or bus, simply decided to walk to think about what to do. Rukia had no idea how long it would have taken to get here.

"Hisana. I'm here." She warned with little force opening the door and entered the small room.

"I'm glad you're here. A friend came to get you, but you were not told him and invited him to wait. But a moment ago he got a call and he left, he said he returned." Hisana spoke softly.

"You asked your name?" Rukia replied.

"Sorry, I forgot to ask his name but he had the hair extravagant and as once you told me you had a boyfriend with extravagant hair because I just did happen. I thought maybe he was informed of your arrival and came looking. I did not think more."

"Do not worry." Rukia said.

Extravagant hair, could be that Renji was to look after the discussion. It had to be him. Her thoughts were drowned in the circumstances of a moment ago.

" _What are you doing here?" He asked in amazement._

 _She could not believe he was asking that question. She hoped he took in the midst of his arms, kiss her firmly, and tell him how much he had missed her._ _But she could hope after all?_

 _"I had to see you." It was all she could do from her mouth._

 _He gave a mocking laugh._

 _"You left me behind._ _You disappear for_ _three_ _years, without telling anyone where you're going, and you coming back like that? For the love of God Rukia." He exclaimed as he turned his back and rubbed his temple with his hand._

" _I had my reasons. Please let me explain, Renji. L_ _isten to me._ _" She replied with tears in her eyes. She had traveled so far and all she found was his rejection._

 _He looked at her with rancor._

" _I do not want to listen to you. I just do not want to. I suffered because of you, you cry for more than two years, and I overcame my feelings towards you. I do not want to know anything about you, plain and simple. Take your bags and get out." He exclaimed as he walked steadily toward the door, opened it abruptly and stood next to the door so she could go out._ _He did not want to give it a try._

 _She little dignity had left swallowed. He was very angry, she understood, she knew she could not talk to him at that time._ _This was not the right time to settle their outstanding issues._ _She took her suitcase and pulled beside her, felt that weighed tons, or were her feet that had trouble putting facing each other to get out._

 _Before leaving, she stopped beside him. She missed him, loved him, she was about to jump to mourn about_ _his broad chest_ _, covered with a suit brand. But she knew that if she tried, would be rejected and could not stand it._

" _I will come back_ _."_ _She said before leaving his penthouse._

 _Rukia felt like the door was slammed behind her. She would not look back, she hurried to take the elevator as quickly as possible. The doors opened, she entered the elevator, pressed the lobby and the doors closed._

 _Tears with a muffled shriek came out of her throat, could not control, the sleeves of her blouse were totally wet so clean her face. But she was meeting with many curious glances because a woman came out of the elevator made a sea of tears, so Rukia had to calm down before they reach the Lobby._

 _Everything was because of her father. She cursed him._ _Even after running away from him, he was sabotaging her life._

A noise pulled out of his thoughts. Knock on the door.

"I will go. I hope it's him." Would explain the reasons for her sudden absence, and then she does not hide anything and she submitted to her sister Renji as it always should be.

"Well I'll go to the room to give them privacy." Hisana said as left.

Rukia watches her sister, and quickly go to open the door.

"Renji. We have many things to clarify." Rukia said as she opened the door.

"I'm sorry but I'm not Renji. I could not believe it, when I was informed ... that you returned to find Renji, and he made you almost kicked out. Go, go, go. Do not worry, your day will improve. I wanted to talk to you in person, and here I am." He said with a sarcastic voice.

Rukia knew very well who owned the male voice.

"Ichigo." She answered with difficulty. What was he doing here?

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the misspelling, English is not my native tongue, Romania is.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: For** **now no.** **It is containing OoC.**

* * *

"What do you want?" Rukia asked hostilely. She was not pleasing at all with this visit, nor was there to be nice to him.

"I want to talk to you. I'll take you to a private place." He responded immediately with a smile. He did not affect him at all discourtesy girl, on the contrary seemed to enjoy.

"I have no desire for more taunts. I have nothing to talk to you, and go." She said angrily. Rukia was about to slam the door in his face, but what he said next made to stop to listen.

"Well, this interests you, Renji and me of course. Ah, of course if you love your big sister, you know what you have to do." Ichigo said, further expanding his smile, leaning his back against the wall of her house and crossing his arms.

What was that guy was insinuating? Renji? Her sister, what had to do with this? Hisana did not know him.

"What the hell are you trying to say?" She asked, holding tightly the doorknob.

"You know, you're right here we can not speak, someone might hear us. I wait in my office. Do you remember where it is, right? See you in an hour." He said getting up, and then leave without looking back.

She watched him from her angry place. Got damn! What was he up to? Rukia closed the door too fury. She did not want to see him.

When she was Renji girlfriend, he made her life impossible. He never wanted her to come out with his best friend and now partner, it seemed that he hated since it appeared in his life.

Renji and Ichigo were childhood friends, his parents were partners and now they were. He always wanted her badly to leave all, he made her clear that they were enemies from the start. Renji chose her, and that is the reason of a breach of friendship over twenty years.

She never understood why he hated her so much. Perhaps because of her origin.

She looked for something decent in the middle of her neat clothes in her suitcase. Not go to the office of one of the owners dressed as servants. She arranged her hair and dusting a little blush on her white, almost gaunt cheeks. She reached for her purse and left the room. She took a taxi, it was the fastest way to reach the center of the city, where skyscrapers were business.

While on the way, watching the streets and closed her eyes, returning to the past, a past lasted but happy. She still remembered the life lost, courtesy of her father.

"Miss, we're here." He said the taxi driver, while her out of her thoughts.

She watched the driver, then the building entrance on her right. A skyscraper of more than fifty levels, large letters are showing vigorous in the building entrance ... "A & K Empire". She took the money from her purse to pay the driver, thanked him and got out of the taxi. A chill ran down her spine, she did not want to go, but something compelled her to do so. She inhaled and then let out all the air she had in her lungs. She walked with head held high, walked to the reception, where one of the receptionists was.

"Welcome to A & K Empire Incorporated, What I can help her?" She asked with a smile.

Didnot want for any reason to see Ichigo, but she wanted to hear what he had to say, that kept altered.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Ichigo Kurosaki." Rukia spoke, as she lowered somewhat the look.

"Miss Rukia, I guess. Mr. Kurosaki's is waiting, please let me escort her personally to the office of the Lord." She said, leaving behind the counter and indicating the way to the elevator.

On the personal lift, she made a password, the doors opened and they entered. It was a long wait to get to the offices of Ichigo. Elevator numbers changed, to the level fifty. The doors opened to another reception smaller.

"Miss Rukia." Replied the girl, the other receptionist. Which quickly she rose to lead to the next office.

"Come in, Miss. It had already been announced below. Mr. Kurosaki is in his hall." She said, opening the large wooden door.

Rukia gave her some simple thanks and went into the other room. Huge, luxurious, sober with a heavy smell of leather, potpourri and both whiskey. A small room, a rectangular table with several chairs office, and at the bottom a large desk with panorama of the city as background.

"Punctual. So I like it." He said with a manly voice, somewhat close.

She reacted quickly. Ichigo came from one corner, where a mini bar was with a glass of liquor in hand.

"Speak once." She was able to answer, getting defensive.

"Damn Rukia, I see that time has known you fall well. You look more beautiful than the last time I saw you four years ago." He said, moving closer to her.

"What you have to say? I do not have time to waste here." She repeated, stepping back and trying not to feel uncomfortable.

"Time to lose, you have to spare. Do not tell me you want to return to the room where you stay fourth, to follow regretting the rejection of my idiot partner. "He said, as he took a sip of his drink. "Ah, Rukia, Rukia ..." He mentioned his name, as he walked to his desk.

She watched him without moving one centimeter of where she stood.

He positioned himself behind the desk, pulled out a folder from one of the drawers of his desk and pulled hard on. He sat in his chair, leaning back hard, taking another sip of liquor.

"You have a fascinating family, as film, film tragedy ... You father someone so disgusting, wanted by the law. Two daughters without a mother and abused by her father. You beautiful sister, poor her. I believe this you do not know, but she is seriously ill. You have bad luck, but I can fix." He said, as he placed the glass on the desk and took the folder in his hands.

She was in a rage. How the hell had gotten that information. For heaven's sake, this did not look good at all. She walked angrily to his desk, ¿What right had he to investigate? He was not one to invade your privacy! And something that left even more, her sister ill? That was not true, impossible.

"What did you say?!" She cried loudly. Face to face, and he was equally serene.

"Take it easy. You do not win anything sulfurizing. Say, I sent to investigate why you left without telling anyone, even Renji idiot. And I mention that everything I expected what I found I got a big surprise." He said, thumbing quietly folder.

"Damn you, Ichigo! You have no right to meddle in my private life!" She shouted loudly, swatting the desk with the palms of her hands.

"I have the right. You're the daughter of a swindler and thief highly sought after, do you know how to hunt offer you father? I can not imagine if you get a decent job if someone get to know you family background. Your life would be ruined, your sister's effort would be in vain, your achievements in college, everything you've achieved so far would not do." He countered, as he closed the folder and looked directly.

She was made a beast, these family problems had not told anyone, not even Renji.

"Shut up!" She cried hysterically as tears rolled pure anger.

"Look Rukia, do not call here to see you mourn or to yell at me. To show you that I am a condescending person, I will not call the feds to tell them where your father and him put in jail to rot by the dirty tricks he has done. And I have to communicate something very serious, your sister has a disease that can treat and perhaps cure, of course if you have enough financial means, but if you do not, your sister die of leukemia." He said, rising from his chair and walk to where Rukia, who was in a rage.

¿Hisana, leukemia? Her mother died of the same disease, it would be possible then that her older sister inherited. No. He must be lying, he did it to intimidate emotionally, should be. Her sister could not be sick, her sister would not leave her alone, her sister would not die, they would be together as always.

"Damned. Do you think that's funny? You brought me to mock me, telling lies?" She exclaimed angrily, she was outraged. It is true that his father had not done good things, not really matter if he ended up in jail. But make fun of something so serious to the point of inventing that her sister was sick, that she would not tolerate.

"There are lies, Rukia. Let's say I can clean criminal record and debts that force your dad to stay outside the country, and help you save your sister from a cruel future. But in return, I want something from you." He spoke at her directly, as he showed a medical report.

Does cleaning criminal acts of her father? The truth is that this man did not care, not after what he did. On the other hand, her older sister was working to pay respect to their university and the place where they stay, even knowing the seriousness of her illness. Her sister was in a serious situation but was applied the respective treatment, according to the medical report. She could not costs, were too expensive, it was impossible to get that much money. Rukia was desperate. What should she do? Should she accept? In exchange for? Coming from this guy, she expected anything.

"What do you want from me, Ichigo?" She whispered as she tried to compose of exaltation.

"I want to have you, across the width of the word." He replied, moving closer to her and sliding his fingers down her arm.

Shit. The feeling of having a single hand of Ichigo about any part of her body terrified her. Feel his hand was a way to cause her nerves to avoid any contact with him. Instinctively Rukia started, did not want him to touch her, did not want his hands were near her, for any reason.

"Rukia ... Sooner or later you will learn to hold my touch. But okay, for today you save yourself." He said, walking back to the other side of his desk.

"Ichigo, if you come to tell me you want me to pay for sexual favors, I think you have a very twisted idea to me, I will be anything but prostitute." She replied, as she watched with some terror.

He gave a small laugh. He opened his desk drawer, looking for another haven of papers, to throw them in front of her, with some reluctance. He watched with an objective, perverse and at the same time full of malice look.

"Because I know what kind of woman you Rukia, I can not ask this to anyone else. So let me explain the benefits you will have with this agreement, I'll have, and obviously cons of both. Because with this, you and I win-win, you'll see." He said, leaning back in his executive chair and large across his leg with elegance.

"What you're up, Ichigo? What are these roles, more information about my family? What else do you know?" Rukia said, holding one of the chairs facing the desk.

"Not at all. It is a contract, sure to find interesting. And of course, attached a copy of the will of my father and Mr. Abarai, so that you give a look and so understand further what section do business with you." He communicated, sipping his wine glass again and gave the last sip.

"Testament of you father? Explain why it is what you need me urgently. I do not understand you trouble for me to sign the sale of my body and soul." Rukia said.

She watched warily folder with many roles inside, but did not want to see it, even touch it.

"As you know, my father died and later Mr. Abarai, leaving the company to Renji and me. To our misfortune, each holds fifty percent of everything. And if we make sales, purchases or other large company need both signatures are needed to approve it. Renji imbecile has made me lose millions, sometimes denying their signature useless, and that's where you come in, honey." He said, crossing his arms and carefully watching every grimace was her face.

"I do not think I want to make me a partner or to give myself some percentage of your company, Ichigo." Rukia said, even more confused than before.

"Ha! Do not make me laugh. It turns out that there is a flaw in the will, which can return me sixty sovereign owner indeed. Forcing Renji to remain as a secondary owner. The previous owners of the company were always men with strong beliefs in marriage, I think it was the worst fault of both. In clause it states that if any of us gets married to a woman who fills the list of skills stipulated left automatically becomes majority owner of the company, and your love, with all the list qualify effortlessly. That's where you come in." He said, grinning evilly.

What the hell he was proposing? What did she marry him? He was completely crazy! Violet eyes full of strength, dug in against his eyes. Her head flatly refused.

"I, marry you!? You're delirious, Ichigo!" Rukia said, denying all the gestures that allowed her body.

"Put it this way. It's a deal, I'll help you, you pay me what I need and what I need is for you to marry me. I have looked everywhere for a woman to fill all the requirements written my father leave that damn piece of paper, but had not found. But out of nowhere, you appear as Renji girlfriend and I swore that my ruin had come with you. But life takes many dear laps, I was lucky that you father could think of a new dirty trick, causing you disappeared panorama overnight." He revealed, rising from his chair and walking to his bar to fill his glass.

Rukia did not believe what heard, she was totally shocked all what I was hearing. She could not believe it, so he hated her, so he passed her through the worst hell of all. He was losing if she committed Renji. She had to say, had to save Renji losing part of his company. Her mind schemed hundreds of ways to make him understand Renji it was right back to her side, plus she still loved him dearly.

"You're crazy if you think I'll stick with my mouth shut." She said in a vile attempt to wriggle out of that conflict.

"Ah, ah. That is one of the first clauses of the contract that you will sign. You can not talk about anything with the idiot. If he comes to realize, you father would receive an unexpected visit from the FBI in his beautiful residence, in less than an hour. And you sister who will not help her, and will have the same fate as you mother. So I recommend that you keep that pretty mouth shut." He replied, returning to his desk, with the cup to the brim of liquor.

"How the hell, Renji do not know about that clause in the will?" Rukia asked indignantly, more deceptions against Renji.

"That clause is totally private for both the lawyer in charge of the case was a very good friend of my father, so it is their duty not say anything about it. But let's say, I pulled some strings to read the will and learn from these small flaws, without the lawyer knew I was aware." He said, watching her, she could not tell if mischievously or sarcastically.

"Not even if you pay me all the money in the world, I would marry you, Ichigo. Prefer kill me, before making such a dirty trick to Renji." Rukia exclaimed in a moment of rage, warily watching the folder in front of her. But deep down she knew that sooner or later accept.

"Do not be sanctimonious, Rukia. Renji and remade his life, you have the same, but by me. Look, read the contract, I know you can not deny it. Positively it affects not only you but you whole family. You will find in it a contract that can not be denied. Read it, record you questions and see you tomorrow about this time to discuss it and sign it." He said, as he watched her very attentive.

"I see what you're so sure I'll sign it? Is likely to go directly to throw that folder to the trash, and then where Renji to tell her everything." She bellowed, felt wrong, something inside was killing her.

"One hundred percent sure that it will sign contract for this same time tomorrow. That you'll read, you will, you should." He said, as he grabbed the phone and called the secretary to enter. After hanging up the phone, he turned to her. "I do not want my future wife and sister to stay in that hotel sty where you stay. You bags and belongings and were picked up by one of my assistants, just led the five-star hotel is part of the hotel chain next company A & K. Have the presidential suite, anything just ask for it. You will go directly to the hotel and not go out unless it is to come to see me. It is that clear?" He asked, in a tone of voice more severe.

"What the hell is wrong with you? For all I know, you do not have me." She exclaimed indignantly.

"Not yet, but I will. I see you tomorrow. And if you'll excuse me, I have a meeting in five minutes with some investors from the United States." He responded as cool. He approached her and took her face with his hands, which she removed immediately with a lot of anger. He only smiled, straightened his jacket and left the office as normal.

When Ichigo disappeared through the door, Rukia's body could take no more. It hurt every one of the bones by the tension felt in all the time she was standing there. She slumped in an armchair, and a few tears out of her eyes without being able to stop it. What did it matter? She was at the mercy of a sinister and powerful man. A silhouette is parked at the entrance of the office.

"Miss Rukia, if you please follow me, I'll take her to your hotel." Said one of the attendees. The same who opened the office door when she arrived.

Rukia reluctantly observed the woman, watched folder and took it in her hands. Damn, it possible that those papers would be the salvation of her sister? She got up and with the last of her remaining strength in the body, followed the assistant to the elevator. Her sister had sacrificed long for her to the point of not caring die, now is the time to return everything Hisana did for her all these years, even if she was betraying Renji.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the misspelling, English is not my native tongue, Romania is.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: For** **now no.** **It is containing OoC.**

* * *

"Hisana, Sister, where are you? We need to talk!" Rukia screamed in alarm, she hit the door with all her strength as she entered.

She had left the secretary halfway to her future residence, it was necessary to talk and clarify many things with her older sister.

"What's happening? Why the scandal? Was something wrong?" Hisana said nonchalantly as she walked toward her with a rag in her hands, apparently she had been cleaning the house.

"Why such a scandal?" Rukia repeated angrily. "You have something to tell me?"

"No ... I do not know what you're trying to say." Hisana replied.

"Stop!" She shouted interrupting her older sister. "I'm not a girl, I'm not a girl anymore. You do not have to keep hiding things."

Hisana looked startled, Rukia had never expressed such anger.

"When were you going to tell me the truth? When were you going to tell me that you have leukemia?" Rukia said when she saw that her sister was still silent.

"How do you know?" It was the only thing Hisana could say.

"That does not matter. What matters is to start your treatment right away." Rukia said more calmly. "Never again hide anything from me."

"I just wanted to see that you achieved what you always wanted, my illness would only be an obstacle for you.I do not have higher education, we have no money, my salary only reaches to pay this rent and common expenses, and you need to concentrate on finishing this thesis, and you will make the world yours. I, I will be a burden and I wanted to avoid that. I want you to know, that you are the most important to me, I saw you grow, I will die calm if I see you cross the goal that we have fought so much since girls. Nothing more." Hisana said as she cried.

"We have both of us, I only have you. Mom died, and the man who gave us life is able to sell us for a bottle of liquor, we have no other relatives, just the two of us. Did you wonder what I would do?" Rukia let out with tears in her eyes and cheeks.

They had not cried in this way for some time, not since their mother died and left them with that man who can never be called father.

"I have to tell you a lot of things." She would have to invent a non-existent love story of herself and Ichigo, and hoped that Hisana would believe it, was the most likely. "Well, we'll do both, you'll get better and I'll finish that thesis, you remember that young man with orange hair, he was my boyfriend and he just proposed that we get married." Rukia announced.

Rukia watched as Hisana was really stunned.

"And I accepted." She declared.

* * *

After the best love novel she invented a Hisana, they moved to this place. Her older sister was sleeping, and she was here.

Deluxe room, amazing view, designer furniture, expensive decoration. It was impossible not to think that was in a presidential suite of a luxury hotel. She did not know what to do, was standing in the middle of the living room, then the room lobby, and had no idea where to go. The place was too big for two person. She sighed. A corner, a safe place, needed a piece of that big room, so she could curl up and think.

An armchair would do. She sat listlessly. She could not believe she was in this colossal mess. She curse the day she decided to return to Japan, to see Renji. It had been too long, needed to see it, her body and her soul cries she asked him, but the rejection made the small piece of heart that still left her shattered stay.

The memories of Renji even wandered through her head. She wanted to return to the time where we were happy and lived a life full of love and affection. Her gaze was lost in the middle of the room, watching the details, ornaments, lamps, tables ... folder.

Damn, damn folder. What have written to change her life? Something pushed her body to get up to go get it, take it on her hands and return to the small armchair, overlooking the beautiful panorama of the city. She was afraid to open it, but hey, she was curious to see the contract that Ichigo had written to "favor her." She opened it slowly, to meet a bundle of sheets, all aligned and fastened on one side to the folder.

 _"Business Contract between Rukia and Ichigo Kurosaki"_

 _By the following means, the following benefits to Ms. Rukia, when he married Lord Ichigo proposed._

 _1\. Ms. Rukia joined to work as odontologist at the Kurosaki Clinic", earning a balance of $ 30,000.00 monthly basis._

What the hell? Thirty thousand dollars? Working as odontologist in his company? This will definitely be her first question. After that first benefit, she hoped to find something the rest of the contract.

 _2\. A monthly bonus of $ 20,000.00 will be given to Ms. Rukia as part of the pension for several of your household expenses. Includes insurance and health care for your family._

An extra pension apart from your salary as a dentist. Money for she and her older sister? This guy had a lot of money!

 _3\. Miss Hisana's treatment will be paid by Mr. Kurosaki, including a lifetime insurance for both sisters._

That was the only thing that really mattered what he did.

 _4\. Miss Rukia has the right to choose a house, when the contract ends, your can live in it. The house will be in her name, like the vehicle your want to buy for her personal use._

At the end of the contract? Hell, no. Ichigo was planning to live with her. He was more than crazy.

 _5\. Future father's criminal record erased the federal record._

She really did not care what happened to her father. But, his father was a bad record so she could get a job once the contract ends.

 _6\. Miss Rukia if your want any other benefit, first telling Lord Ichigo, when accepting the benefit, talk to the lawyer to integrate the contract._

If she wanted something more ... She wanted her freedom, Renji's love, to be herself again.

 _The obligations of Miss Rukia with Mr. Ichigo. Upon signing the contract, you can not deny any of the points set out in that document._

 _1\. Miss Rukia must to get married with Mr. Ichigo, the day he may decide. Signing prenuptial agreement and abide by directions of attorney, when the divorce papers are signed._

They had not even been married, and he was already making plans for divorce. She had to admit that he had a degree of sense of humor.

 _2\. Miss Rukia must live in the Pent-house of the Lord Ichigo at all times while they are married, must sleep in the same room that Mr. not to raise suspicions of any kind._

Sleep with him in the same room? This was already taking an unpleasant aroma.

 _3\. No infidelity of any kind will be allowed by both parties. At the request of Mr. Ichigo, you are taken into account sessions intimate relationship between the two parties, mandatory in the contract, which will be taken when the Lord wants them._

Damn fool! What the hell was this? Now he was forcing her to have sex with him! For heaven's sake, she accepts anything but that. She did not support that point. She would not be his personal prostitute. It was completely crazy if he think she will accept that condition. She did not know whether to continue reading, did not have the necessary forces but did it matter, that would be the worst part of the contract, expected it to be.

 _4\. Miss Rukia must attend all meetings that Mr. Ichigo handed down. Upon commit to the lord, it is necessary to accompany him to public events as his fiancee and later as his wife._

Well, that was nothing serious. Only she had to hide a smile and matter settled.

 _5\. Miss Rukia respected clothing labels that Mr. precedes it. The dress will be chosen by the developer fashion company. Sponsorship registered trademarks are mandatory to be part of your wardrobe._

Okay, Dress her to his liking? God ... What else did he wanted, also put the color of underwear that he wanted that day?

 _Restrictions for Miss Rukia. Upon signing the contract, under no circumstances can break the restrictions, if at any time any restrictions bankruptcy, be placed under police custody from Mr. Ichigo and all the benefits will be canceled._

 _1\. Mr. Renji can know nothing of the contract signed with Mr. Ichigo._

 _2\. Any issue that will include comments on Empire A &K with Mr. Renji are completely prohibited._

 _3\. The contract Ms. Rukia and Mr. Ichigo is completely confidential, the document must be hundred percent private. The disclosure of it may end up in demand._

Demand. It was a word that no longer scared her. There were many other words in the contract, but that was the basics of the contract, in a nutshell it was; be quiet, do what he tells her so she can have a relief from all the bad things she've been through.

They had more leaves ... but they were not part of the contract. Out of the background, was the will of the parents of Renji and Ichigo, intriguing with bunch of papers, goods, money, property, objects.

All distributed between the son of each of them, nothing less, nothing more. A portion of the contract was between the lines, putting the word "confidential" in capital letters followed by words suspect the same parents of Ichigo and Renji wrote.

 _These words are not to be mentioned to future owners._

 _I know that at some point in adulthood reflect discord between them have only half of the company. They need each other to accomplish anything but successful businesses in the company that built with effort and love with all inherited them._

 _Accordingly, we have decided to form a clause obtaining sixty percent of the company. The first of the future owners who contract marriage with the woman to complete the following requirements may know this part of my will and formalized as superior owner._

 _Intelligent, bold, loving, understandable, compassionate, helper, initiative, tenacity, sensitive, positive, cheerful and most important of all, unconditionally love._

 _A trustworthy lawyer will also verify further requirements that are not written here._

Really Ichigo thought that she still had those shoes? Many things were not thought to take them all. Everything was in that hollow head Sesshoumaru.

 _When the first son announces his engagement, it will be an interview of the future daughter. It is essential that the lawyer questioned, and searched the lady to see that it meets all the requirements listed above. If so, it is expected as long as the note is correct attorney to begin the paperwork to name the heir as the primary owner. The commitment must be real, if some sort of hoax or a false status order will be completely acquitted primary owner is observed._

Those two men, lacked many head screws or were madly in love with their wives.

Leave it on the couch, where she was all the time, enclosed in so many words, she went to bed and dropped ... was very sleepy or was totally exhausted. Now it would be a new day tomorrow, and must regain strength to face Ichigo. These clauses were not going to be so, had to think of something, but that would be within eight hours, right now what she want is to go to sleep and fly to her dreams where she is happy beside Renji.

* * *

Her hands were freezing. Her heart was racing a mile and her breathing was somewhat accelerated. The trip to the office Ichigo seemed eternal. It was about three in the afternoon when reception called her into the room, informing her that her driver had arrived.

She was finishing her shoes and fix her hair. It passes through the hall mirror room, she stopped to see her ... dark circles under her eyes still noticed above the layer of makeup. She sighed, she knew she could not do anything about it.

Now she was in the luxurious carriage way to the office of that conceited. She wore the folder in the middle of her two hands, pressed the point she felt it would leave her some kind of mark. That contract, returned to its owner without any signature. Is it possible that even so, Ichigo would bet that even sign that bunch of papers? The car in front of the main entrance of the imposing building stopped.

"Miss Rukia, here we are. Let me open the door." Said the driver, turning off the vehicle and leave it to run to open the door.

She felt the whole tycoon. She had never had a driver, she had not even opened the door to leave, any car.

"Thank you." She could say, before moving into the building.

The main glass doors opened by themselves. Inside were a group of ladies who were waiting for her, all approached her, but only one of them greeted her.

"Good afternoon Miss Rukia, we were expecting. After the meeting with the Lord Kurosaki, you have several appointments. I will be your personal assistant, and will be in charge of your entire itinerary." She said.

A girl too young for someone of that post.

"Sorry. Personal assistant? I think you have something that you have not told me." Rukia said, somewhat confused.

"We'll talk later. Mr. already waiting, please allow me to escort her." She said, she showed her the way to the elevators.

Only she accompanied her, leaving all the other ladies in the lobby. Rukia enter the elevator, frame the password and the closed doors. Up to reach the floor of the powerful is separate protocol.

"The password is the grant. When you want, you can enter and leave the building to your liking." Said the girl, smiling gently.

Rukia did not wish to go back to that building, she felt they were rushing a decision she had not taken yet. She sighed again, the air was beginning to feel heavier, when a bell rang, announcing that had reached the floor of the president of the company.

"You can come in, you already know he was climbing. I'll be waiting outside when appointment with the president. Please take your time." She comment, as Rukia pointed out the way to the office of Ichigo.

A desolate "thank you" out of her mouth. Push one of the main gates with force, they were heavy, Ichigo was sitting at his desk reading some papers when he saw her askance.

"Come on, was waiting." He said, he got up and sat on the curb of his large and stately desk, chair in front of the pointing her to take a seat.

Swallow hard. But she stood the ground, she did not waver in such a severe time. He must show that despite everything she read yesterday, she could even keep calm and think coherently.

Walk to the chair opposite him, she watched him closely. His orange hair well groomed, gray coat that he wore, along with the black tie sat him very well. Honestly it was a very handsome, like his "best friend" man. Renji was rougher, Ichigo ... Ichigo was totally the opposite, was more mature, smarter, could not help but think that their appeal would any woman, including her vibrate.

She sat quietly. She look closely, those amber eyes crashed against her. Her heart sped up slightly, but she wrote fast.

"Taking it. And I read everything." Rukia said, handing the folder with all the papers inside.

He opened it and search pages. Her signature was not anywhere. He frowned.

"Have not you signed?" He asked somewhat confused.

"I have a lot of questions before I put my signature on this time bomb." She said, fixing a few strands of hair that had left it post.

"Rukia, you're a box of surprises. It's okay. Let's start with your questions. I'm all ears." He said, as he pulled the folder to his desk and returned to his throne.

His irony laced with sarcasm had returned. He did not last long that serious side showed me when she enter his office.

"Let's start from the beginning. Work for you, earning that amount of money monumental?" She ask, putting her best face of disgust.

"It seems logical that my future wife, have a stable job, something you know well and earn your pennies. Put it this way, will your retirement savings." He said, searching the page where it was written that paragraph.

She could not blame him, he was right. If she marry him, it would not be a housewife, she could not spend all day doing nothing. Okay, he pay her, but she swear she will work as an animal to know that by her own effort she deserve that salary.

"Extra money?" She ask dryly.

"You deserve a pension. I know that economic stability is not the best right now. Not finding work easily with a parent like yours. Who knows and he's screwed up again, did not you?" He wonder watching her with an evil smile.

This type contained to the smallest detail of her life. She do not know because she was still surprising.

"Do not even miss a thing, right?" Rukia ask with some anger in her tone.

"Let's get this going, all at once. I am willing to send your sister to the best clinic in the world, and run with all the expenses. Whatever happens with us, the criminal history of your father completely erased, when everything is settling. You have own home, which will be you name. This marriage will not last forever, of course, will sign the prenuptial, but i'll handle a monthly fee to pay all you expenses." He commented, eyeing the contract over and over again.

"You forgot two important points." She answered, again with difficulty to swallow.

"Ah. These clauses. Live with me and sleep with me. True?" He asked, closing the folder to look at her more closely.

"What parallel universe do you think will accept these conditions?" Rukia ask in awe.

He rose from his majestic chair. He walked slowly to the other side, where he sat, with some fear but she do not let that intimidate her. In front of her, smiling mischievously at his smile, he placed his hands in the pockets of his pants and seemed to be studying her support of hand gestures.

"Rukia, I do not know why make a scandal of these clauses. You are not an innocent child. You forget that I lived on the same floor as my associate Renji, and there were innumerable times to hear them hopping in his bedroom. Unfortunately the walls are very thin."

She did not think much. She stood in front of him, her whole right hand red. He reacted too late, she had grown up with a jerk and left it to slap him with all the force her body left her.

Did she ask for forgiveness? Did she show him her angry side? She to the indifferent? She did not have time to think of a way out of that affront.

"Rukia, understand, I have needs, I think you do too. Do not make this harder, sleeping in my bed and having sex a couple of times a week is not out of this world." He murmured, approaching her.

She was petrified, not even in wonder. Put his arm around her back to get closer to him. Close enough to his breath crashed into her cheeks. His eyes gazing intently at her again, her lungs whipped her chest hard, her heart was beating stupidly. It's wrong? His arm, pushing her harder against his body, felt his heart beating, slow and calm. His lips moved slowly to her face. They passed her cheek and her neck. She was spellbound, she did not know what to do, she body did not respond. His lips to her ear, biting the lobe.

"I do not care that Renji let her heart, grant me the right to have her body, can even get to like." He whispered, just so she could hear him.

What thing she lose? She just had to lock herself up somewhere in her mind like playing with herself. It could not be so difficult, just serious sex, nothing more, nothing less. She sighed, defeated.

"Where's the fucking pen?" She asked.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Sorry for the misspelling, English is not my native tongue, Romania is.**

 **Thank you for reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Bleach does not belong to me.**

 **Warning: For** **now no.** **It is containing OoC.**

* * *

She pushed him stealthily, forcing him to retreat. Until he had it at a safe distance.

"Do not think that for a caress, a bite in the ear and some seductive words, you have me at your feet praying for your attention." She said, as she forced her eyes to look at the papers on the desk.

"I know, but I wanted to try." He said, taking out a very fine ballpoint pen from his sack and extending it towards her.

"I'll sign it, but you do not think I'm still totally convinced. I do it for my sister more than anything, but I'm not entirely convinced." She said, taking the pen and stamping her small, fragile signature on the line, accepting that contract that would bring a lot of headache.

"In addition, the advantages so many that the end of the route fascinates to be in the position of the wife of the heir of the company A & K. " He replied, receiving his pen again to keep it in his bag.

She felt like throwing up. There is no list for all this, the sentence of everything else and she has no choice but to accept her fate.

"Give me some time before I go to live with you at the pent-house. I do not want to come and shout at the four winds that I will be your wife and that I will live with you." She whispered as she sat back down on the couch. She was mentally exhausted.

"Honey, before you go to live in my house, you have to go through a mandatory protocol. It's tedious, but it's necessary." He communicated.

"Protocol?"

"If you wanted to, protocol. You need to do a lot of things before you formalize the relationship. Your personal assistant will tell you the steps to take. Do not worry, according to her it is a relationship that is more formalized in marriage because of mutual convenience. Disclose any kind of information, so she already knows everything that needs to be done." He said as he picked up the phone and told the person on the other side to let the assistant in.

The door sounded and the young lady walked briskly to the desk.

"Rukia, she is Inoue Orihime." Ichigo said as he pointed at her calmly.

A young woman, perhaps in her twenties. Very young to be a personal assistant. Orange hair, lightly moored with a small ponytail. A sack suit with skirt below the knees of a cream color. Low shoes and a smile from ear to ear. It gave the feeling of being reliable and friendly.

"Pleasure." Rukia replied with a slightly feigned smile.

"Inoue, even though she is young, is very intelligent, she is aware of everything that she must have done before our wedding, her itinerary and protocol are in her power, any questions or queries, do not hesitate to ask her." He mentioned while passing some papers to Orihime, which I gladly accept.

Rukia studied her in detail. She wanted to know if Orihime had something special in her, something that made Ichigo pay attention personally to her. In addition to her charming way of being, a smile so simple, she was beautiful, the kind of stunning that could drive any man crazy.

"It will be a great pleasure to be your personal assistant, Miss Rukia. I hope you do not hesitate to ask me anything you wish." She answered, smiling at her.

"Give us a moment Inoue, wait outside." Ichigo said, pointing to the exit. The girl turned and came out cheerful. Leaving again the heavy atmosphere, with the tangled thoughts of the woman of strong character and the ego of the great boss.

"What more do you want from me? Sign your papers now, now let me go and do the chores." She spoke in a low tone. She did not want him to listen to her, she said it out of sheer reluctance at the moment. She had no strength at all.

Ichigo rose again from his chair, back to her side, to take her arm and forcing her to stand, in front of him, very close.

What was he plotting now? She did not want to see him, did not want to feel him, did not want to touch him.

"Before you go, I want my farewell kiss, my dear." He said, as he took her chin with his hand, trying to bring her lips closer to his.

"I do not want." She could respond, felt that she was turning into a girl denying the piece of fruit that they asked for.

"Are you going to deny this for now?" He asked, moving closer to her.

Her eyes filled with anger, her breath catching against his lips. He was dangerously close, that more gave, was already written on her skin that was to be his, a kiss was not going to kill anyone, in addition to her pride and dignity. So, she took him by the tie, finishing their lips. Her lips slammed into his. Fleshy, full of flavor, delicious. An intense kiss, a feeling of passion ignited, she felt it strongly, lightning fell from her lips to her spine. They were running out of air, but it did not matter, she wanted to continue savoring those lips, were addictive. She felt his hand perched on her lower back, and all the force against her abdomen.

She pushed her lips away from his, their breaths racing, letting their lungs fill with air again.

"For now, all you have of me." She said, catching her breath and walking toward the exit of his office.

Before leaving, she looked back, he was leaning on his desk, watching her with a look of total perversion, a smile was drawn maliciously on his face. But miraculously, he did not utter any words. Maybe he thought it was not the right time for some of his sarcasm, or he did not want that little bit of bravery she had vanished with some nonsense coming out of his mouth. Either way, she thanked him for keeping his mouth shut. He opened one of the large doors and then closed it behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief. Ichigo causes him an exorbitant tension. Having him in front of her, is like being near a high voltage cable.

A young girl stood in front of her, always with that natural smile, a small agenda in her hand and a pen between her fingers.

"Ms. Rukia, you have a lot of dates today. In order to finish them, I recommend that we start right now." Said the girl, opening the diary and pointing several lines with the pen

Her mind was on Mars, her feelings on Jupiter, but her body was still standing there, beside himself. A slight is fine, it left her being, and returned again. Many quotes, what do you want that guy to do? She was resigned, whatever she asked him to do, she would do it without a chirp. She was already more than in the lion's mouth.

"Where do we start?" Rukia asked.

"She has a date in half an hour with the dressmaker, Mr. Kurosaki wants to change everything in your closet." The fashion designer is very well known in the country, and is aware of her tastes, like those of the Lord. Replied the girl, peering at the small pink agenda.

Wear her to his liking. It would be something new for her. She had never been struck by fashionable clothes. Her taste in clothes was simple, clothes that suited her well. If she had to qualify her way of dressing in some branch, it would be casual and classic.

They came to a four-story building, the four of the same brand of clothing, a woman's name with a French phrase down, she did not know what it would say, even if she sensed it, she had to say something about international fashion.

At the entrance was another young woman, very well dressed, waiting for her. About thirty-five years old, blond hair, tall and attractive.

"I imagine you are Miss Rukia." She said, pointing to the way forward.

"Thank you." Rukia replied as she walked with Orihime to the side.

"I understand that your wardrobe is casual and not very flashy." The woman began.

For some reason, she reminded Renji. Usually he was annoying the way her dressed. A smile escaped her lips and memories flooded her mind.

"What do you think of the idea?" That woman asked with a flash in her eyes. Definitely dressing the future wife of one of the heirs of the A&K Company was going to catapult her beyond national fame.

"If it is okay." She answered. She was not going to take the cost of alleging anything to anyone. Besides, she had no idea she was talking to her as she was in her own thoughts.

"What do you think of this set?" Asked the woman, as she lay down beside her, watching a black dress without sleeves, under the knees, tight to the body.

Rukia stood on a pedestal, facing several full-body mirrors. It was a dress with a very current fashion, and it was phenomenal. Probably, her dress would change for the better, she stated with a slight nod.

"I like it." She commented. She sighed, this new Rukia, was it to be an improved version of herself or a brand new staff? Only time would tell.

* * *

The lobby of her presidential suite was filled with boxes, bags and clothing. She had never seen so much cloth in a single piled up place. Her clothes on the big bed looked like simple, poor and tasteless alongside the big brands of designers and different textures. Rukia sighed. She had bought it. There was a click in her head that still did not let her finish understanding everything that was happening. It was already dark, she knew that tomorrow was a heavy day, Orihime had confirmed it, when she got out of the car, to which many porters picked up all the packages.

Her first date was where the stylist, makeup and hair was what followed. The date was today, but it took a long time to fill an empty and tasteless closet. Her body was heavy, she was tired, her stomach was begging for food, but her mind was flatly denying it.

Immediately he thought of her sister, who until a few moments ago was in Japanese lands. Rukia was not surprised by the fact that Ichigo had everything ready for her sister's treatment, it seemed that he had had everything very well planned.

She was in a depressive state, wanted to accompany her older sister in this difficult process, but she told her that it was not necessary and a great speech she was persuaded by her older sister, although Rukia would visit her later to accompany her in that treatment in United States. After all this was a deal and Ichigo would fulfill her whims, since she was doing him a great favor by signing that stupid contract.

The phone rang desperately for someone to attend, almost missed the call, as it was late to get where it was, next to the big presidential bed.

"Good?" She answered the person who called her.

"I want you dressed up and very elegant in an hour. I'll send my driver to pick you up at the Hotel." Answered the voice of that rude and insensitive.

"I'm not in the mood to leave, Ichigo."

"I was not asking you if you wanted to leave. It's an order, I need you for an associates dinner. I have to start introducing you to some people as my fiancee." He said, while again emphasizing that he wanted her ready in an hour, before he hung up.

"Shit." She thought and said aloud, as she put the telephone handset in place.

She got into the bathroom, she took a quick shower, looked among the boxes for the first black dress she'd ever tried. Some black shoes from a famous designer and she ended up with some makeup on her face. She was ready in less than an hour, got out of bed, right after putting on her shoes and looked at the person in the mirror. Definitely the old Rukia no longer existed. She had been devoured by an elegant, serious and strong Rukia. She felt outraged.

The phone rang to notify her that the driver had arrived and was waiting for her in the Lobby. She went down the elevator, thinking that she had to put her best face in front of Ichigo the idiot, or all the spoof of future wife was going to go down the pipe. When they arrived at the splendid building of more than forty floors. She got out of the car in a hurry, the front doors opened, and a porter told her which elevator to approach. She placed the four numbers that Orihime had given her, which she had to learn at that very moment. She quickly climbed to the floor where they were waiting for her. She took a deep breath, wanting to get a better face for the people who were at the meeting.

She imagined meeting several people when the elevator doors opened, but to her surprise, the only one standing in front of the doors was Ichigo Kurosaki. That guy had an exquisite taste for clothes. A dark gray suit, custom-made trousers and trousers, a silver tie and a bright white shirt. She had to admit that he was a very handsome and attractive man. He watched her with a look of astonishment. He had never imagined seeing her that way, a woman of society.

A malevolent smile appeared on his face. He reached out to take her by the hand and lift her out of the elevator.

"Wow, Wow ... I can not believe you're the same Rukia who came to my office a few days ago." I have mentioned, while trying to give her a half-turn, to enjoy the view much better.

"It's just clothes, Ichigo. I'm still the same." She responded with some fear.

He pulled her tightly to her body. Her breath quickened, and her heart leapt horribly inside her chest. His gaze was fixed on her lips, her mind was screaming for to push him out of her corner, but her body was not responding.

"Let go." It was the only thing that came out of her. "Damn, Ichigo, behave yourself. You know I will not let you do with me whatever you like." She was entering a state of panic.

He took her chin with his hand, while his other hand curled into the hollow of her slender back, drawing her closer to him. His lips pounded hers, the kiss turned heavy, hot. He pushed her harder against the elevator doors. She wanted to get him off her back, but that mouth was gnawing sweetly at hers.

For some strange reason, she wanted more, pushed her lips against his, they were fighting a battle of passion, so strong that she was losing her mind and behaving like an addict. What if she had already signed the pact with the same devil. Although she did not want to admit it, so long without affection and without any kind of affection were passing the bill. One thing so minimal with a kiss, it was more than enough to activate the hormones of her body, turn it on and want more, from what she had forbidden for so long.

"Was not it you who wanted me to behave? Look at you, so eager to kiss me." He gasped. His hands were tied around her waist, holding her close to his body.

"Shut up, if you want to use that Ichigo mouth, let it be to kiss me ... Not to be criticizing my actions." She replied, pushing him forward.

Her lips moved back to his. This time, he was the one who felt the wall on his back. She did not care about anything at the time. He was pleased with her way of acting, she noted. His character had frozen for a moment, and she was in charge of handling the situation. After a long kiss, she released his lips to take a deep breath and gasp with difficulty. Both were airless.

"Rukia demons." He said, breaking the long silence.

She returned to her senses, guilt was beginning to flood her head. She released his sack, to part from him a little. She adjusted her dress and wiped her lipstick. She did not know what had happened to herself.

"I have no idea what happened to me. This is not me, so do not get used to it." She said, turning her back on him.

He made up his coat and tie. He ran his fingers over her lips, to remove the residue from her lipstick. He walked to where she stood, his face full of guilt.

"Do not feel guilty, my dear. Sometimes the body asks for something, totally different from what the head asks for." He explained as he finished adjusting.

"You do not know anything, just I'd prefer you save yourself the sermons." She snapped back. All she wanted was to feel more guilty than she already was.

"The party is here, so you's done, so I can present you properly, my dear." He have warned, she have walked to one of the many doors in the room where they were both.

She did not want to go. All she wanted at that moment was to run away, to cry quietly in her room, after what had happened. Unbridled kiss to the partner of the man that in fact she says to love.

"It's a shame, this scene does not repeat itself for a long time." Ichigo mentioned, as he waited for her standing in front of the doors.

She did not understand, what did she mean by that? Shame?

"What are you talking about, Ichigo?" Rukia asked something curious, as she walked to his side, normalizing my breathing.

"After my partner knows that you will marry me, you will surely forbid me to be a meter away from you. That is why I needed to take a reminder of your lips, to keep me excited for a while." He said, smiling as if he were talking about the weather.

"Renji?" Rukia spoke with some fear.

"Of course that idiot. I do not have another brother, do not I?" He spoke, seeing her out of the corner of his eye, as he took her by the arm and touched the door a couple of times.

"I do not understand you." She asked, even more confused.

"Oh, that's right, I did not tell you, I invited him to the meeting today." He communicated, gripping her arm harder, and advanced with her toward the doors, which opened from the other side gently.

"Damn it! Do not fuck with me!" Rukia said aggressively.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Many thanks to all of you for your support.**

 **Sorry for the misspelling, English is not my native tongue, Romania is.**


End file.
